


超人的耶誕禮物

by yawei343355



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawei343355/pseuds/yawei343355
Summary: 前言超人家族跟蝙蝠家族+綠紅家族跟正聯{?}超人是N52的超人+基本沒變的老爺(基本上因為看的動畫,漫畫,跟些許的電影,根據自己的理解寫的,在以前看的刊裡,第一次看到有印象就是著名的真愛子彈,在早一點就是古老的電視劇裡看的超人了,但是因為歷史久遠,只能用目前理解的寫,我也很喜歡克拉克跟露易絲,還有真的很喜歡小喬,所以在這個世界裡有兩個超人,一個是N52一個是R52,所以小喬有兩個爸爸,一個跟是跟蝙蝠談純純的戀愛,還在牽小手被其他人嘲笑的N超,還有人生贏家的R超,是的,我很喜歡超蝙那種想要跟布魯斯告白,卻被整個正聯(無意思)+小鳥(故意)破壞的故事,其他超級小子們都跟他們喜歡的小鳥們在一起了,而還在三壘的超蝙二人,準備上四的時候,小鳥們被魔法攻擊了,變成比現在還小10歲的小孩子們,而來找蝙蝠俠的閃電俠被潑及到了,而晚一步沒被波及到綠燈們,只能看著自家變成了小孩?明明只是來韋恩家族過個耶誕的,順便過過情人的節日......,卻演變成照顧小時候的情人?)
Relationships: Alan Scott/Jay Garrick, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Conner Kent/Tim Drake, Hal Jordan/Barry Allen, Jason Todd/Dick Grayson, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Kyle Rayner/Wally West, SuperBat - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	超人的耶誕禮物

在堪萨斯州裡,在自個農場裡,在自家溫馨又開心的家裡(?),在家裡的床上打滾的小喬,左滾右滾抱著懷裡的枕頭想著等等要跟著自家爸爸還有康納去韋恩大宅過耶誕節,想想就好開心呀,等下就可以見達米了耶,而且可以夜宿呢,開心

在農場樓下,露易絲在樓梯口喊著,"喬,康納你們準備好了嗎?克拉克已經在等你們了"說完就轉身去廚房準備自己跟親愛的克拉克(P超)的耶誕晚餐,哼的歌,攪拌大鍋裡的濃湯,心情非常的開心呀,大概好幾個月沒有兩個人獨處了呀,好開心哪~~亨亨亨

小喬從床上跳了起來,快樂的奔跑到旁邊房間的康納房裡,開始搖晃著自家哥哥,"康納康納~快點快點,我們快點,等等就可以見到達米安啦,你動作快點啦!"

小喬快樂的都飄了起來,搖晃著正在照鏡子的康納,他嘆口氣,伸手摸了麼喬的頭,說道:"不要緊張,我剛剛聽了下克拉克他現在在做什麼,他現在還在打電話給布魯斯呢"小喬抓著康納的手一臉疑惑,側耳傾聽了下遠方的動靜,臉紅了下,輕輕地說

"我...我知道了"

沒過多久,就傳來了克拉克的催促聲,兩個孩子趕緊整理自己衝下樓去

兩個長的一樣的超人互相笑了笑,克拉克伸出手來,對著身邊有著露易絲的克拉克笑著道;"祝你們有美好的耶誕節"

''彼此彼此"兩個超人都笑得非常的陽光,耀眼到旁邊的太陽都黯淡了起來

在胖卡里的兩個未成年的孩子,瞇著眼看向房屋那的兩人,感到有些刺眼

'這就是達米平常的感受嗎?"感覺好刺眼喔'小喬瞇著眼覺得怎麼平常不覺得閃耀的爸爸們,今天特別閃耀呢?

'還好我帶了這個''從口袋裡掏出了一個墨鏡,又笑著對喬說'你需要嗎?'

'當然,太感謝你了' 小喬的狗狗眼發動,沒什麼影響到康納

"那我們走了,祝你們兩人世界愉快"

坐上車,搖下車窗,對著屋前的兩人開心地的說著再見

''等下就要到哥潭了,你們期待嗎?"

"超級期待的!!等下就可以見到D了

"那康納呢?"

"很期待看到提姆"

"往韋恩莊園出發!!耶"喬開心的在轉動著他的雙手

"上吧!!喬!用你的超可愛笑臉收服大家"

"呀?"

"沒事"

"哼~哈哈哈"再開車的克拉克笑了出來

前往哥潭

中心城

閃電家族的人還有混入閃電家族的綠燈家族,,沃利拿出夜翼在警局遇見的時候交給他的邀請函,拿在手上,非常開心的對著巴里說到"巴里巴里,你看你看這個,迪克邀請我們去韋恩莊園過耶誕節耶!去嗎去嗎去嗎biabiabiabia........"語速非常的快速的對著巴里說著

巴里看著手中的邀請函,有點意外,"我以為他們是想自己過耶誕呢,沒想到會邀請大家這樣我們要帶些甚麼嗎?"

"小熊,我覺得應該人到就可以啦"說著把手跨到巴里的肩上,一臉無所謂的哈爾,轉了轉巴里的頭髮,"而且,你確定蝙蝠俠不想只跟超人過嗎"

"還是要帶點什麼,這是心意問題好嗎,天才"

"好得好的,你說的都對"笑咪咪地看著巴里,越來越近,幾乎兩人的臉都要靠在一起,這時凱爾一把遮住巴特的眼睛,巴特不滿地拉著凱爾的手說;"我又不是沒看過你們跟巴里們的親密"

沃利邊笑邊拿著餅乾吃著,一邊對著凱爾笑著"又不是第一次看到了'說完就啾了凱爾一下

"我就說嘛~"巴特一臉嫌棄,''巴里爺爺跟哈爾爺爺每次都這麼閃瞎人,沃利叔叔跟凱爾叔叔也是.....,我也想要一個綠!!!好痛!!''話說到一半,被剛進家門的阿蘭還有傑伊拍了一下

"你要找一個對的人,而不是綠燈"阿蘭認真地看著年紀最小的孩子,傑伊摸了摸家族最小的孩子"感情的事,完全不能勉強的'

'可是我也想要找跟你們一樣的......'QAQ的望著自家的長輩們......

'可以的,巴特你一定可以的"掙脫了哈爾懷抱的巴里心疼地抱著巴特,紅髮的孩子小小聲地說:"那我可以要求跟凱爾叔叔類似的那種嗎?"

"你想多了"冷漠地看著自家不省心孫子一眼,直接放開他後轉身直接跟後面一群笑的很開心的人打聲招呼,準備去買耶誕禮物了

"巴里爺爺我想要新的遊戲機~"

"你可以期待看看"

"巴里,那我呢~'嘻笑的跟在巴里旁邊的哈爾,很開心地對著自家的愛人說著

'凱爾你等等也陪我去買吧"

"不要到最後都買自己的零食'話是這麼說,但是還是乖乖地拿出自己的錢包跟著沃利一起還有巴里哈爾巴特三人一起出門了

'他們都走了,我們可以過我們的兩人世界了'傑伊微笑著對著拉開酒櫃保溫箱裡的酒的阿蘭笑道

'是呀,許久不見的兩人世界'

傑伊輕輕的靠上阿蘭已經開始斑駁的金髮,輕輕的在上面吻了一個吻,阿蘭笑著拉下傑伊的身子,兩人的臉靠近的吻了上去,阿蘭的手伸向了傑伊的毛線衣下面,傑伊一邊輕吻著他,一邊把雙手纏繞在阿蘭的身後

'阿蘭爺爺跟傑伊爺爺你們兩個要保重身體喔"一個聲音從他們的旁邊跑過去,這讓這兩位黃金夫夫有點愣住了

''巴特!!!!''

巴特早就跑遠了,沃利一臉看著惡作劇的孩子嘆了口氣,舉起大拇指:"幹的好!"

"沃利!!巴特!!"在巴里受不了的聲音中五個人漸漸遠去

''凱爾,你不覺得這樣很好嗎超有活力的呀''哈爾笑的把手放道凱爾一直嘆氣的肩膀上

''我希望他們不要太有活力呀,尤其是惡作劇的時候''

''巴里他只會對我惡作劇,比如把我泡到的妹子給的電話,換成他的,看看他多可愛呀''哈爾一臉開心的跟著凱爾說著,凱爾他.......一臉看著閃光彈的錯覺,想具現化一個墨鏡去遮這個人發出的閃光,想著;'........'

韋恩大宅

達米安正在禍害他家的花園,他真的很喜歡那些剪成長頸鹿的樹叢,這時候又再把鹿砍成了長方形,提姆拿著三明治往外看著達米安禍害著阿福精心修剪的庭園,因為一到今天早晨才睡著,又被早早挖起來說是要準備耶誕節的工作,現在的他們,對就是他們,小鳥們都回來了,而阿福表示要先把早餐吃掉才能喝咖啡,目前不給提供咖啡

長桌旁的布魯斯已經直接趴到桌面上,要慶幸還好阿福目前還沒有把屬於布魯斯部分的放到他面前,提姆默默地又咬了一口,我真的很需要咖啡呀......就算我有睡三小時,但我還是很需要呀.......

在布魯斯旁邊的迪克推了推布魯斯,"布魯斯,醒醒,等下阿福就會過來了.你醒醒呀,醒來就有小甜餅''

''小甜餅......'' 勉強自己從桌上爬起來,看著桌上的早餐,''恩......小甜餅呢?''

''布魯斯老爺,我想您應該先把早餐吃完後,在吃小甜餅''阿福送上了生菜沙拉,布魯斯......布魯斯無話可說

迪克默默的在旁邊吃著他的麥片,好像聽說有種新上市的麥片很好吃呀,水果口味的麥片,想到就挖了一大口麥片到嘴裡

''我吃飽了''

''好的迪克少爺,您的咖啡''阿福遞給迪克一杯咖啡,杰森默默地吃得自己的早餐,吃著阿福準備的早餐,但又想到在自家安全屋附近的熱狗攤的辣熱狗,想想就想要直接離開去買熱狗去

''杰森少爺,您不可以再吃高熱量食品了,您的消耗比不上您吃進熱量了''阿福放下手上的一杯咖啡,遞給了杰森

布魯斯不滿地看著阿福說''阿福我的咖啡''

''布魯斯老爺,還先請您把您的早餐吃完再說,好的,提摩西少爺,您的咖啡''提姆接過阿福遞給的咖啡,而布魯斯還在痛苦地吃著他的生菜''我討厭生菜''

''達米他不進來吃嗎?''嘟著嘴,一口一口塞著生菜,布魯西寶貝上線,對著阿福撒嬌,阿福看了下碗裡的食物,放過老爺一碼,遞給他咖啡跟小甜餅

喀搭一聲,門被打開了,達米安跑了過來,拉開了他的座位,''潘尼沃斯我也想要小甜餅''阿福從身後的餐推車上掀起蓋子,遞給了達米安一盤全新的小甜餅

迪克順手的從盤子裡順了幾塊,順便塞到已經吃飽的傑森嘴裡,喀嚓的一口咬碎小甜餅,稱讚道;"阿福你的小甜餅還是一樣好吃"

"當然啦,阿福做著都很好吃"

"我又不是在稱讚你,迪基鳥"一臉嫌棄的一手把迪克推開,迪克完全無視了這件事,更靠近傑森,嘻笑著跟他打鬧在一起,完全不管達米安在身後喊著他的小甜餅

''...........嗯,阿福我還有一杯,''提姆,一直在一旁冷眼看著他們,喝著咖啡,目前已經第三杯了

"提姆西少爺,您只能在喝一杯''阿福把桌上的咖啡壺收了起來,引起了其他幾個的不滿,達米安一臉嘲笑的看著提姆,而在旁邊的布魯斯默默的把放在他前面的小甜餅通通吃完

''布魯斯老爺,請不要再吃了.您今天的小甜餅部分已經額滿了"

"!!!!!"震驚中!!!

"阿福!我才吃幾塊呀!"布魯斯一臉受到打擊

"是的,老爺,請考慮到您目前的身體,除非您想吃一周的減肥餐"  
"!!!!"

"請其他少爺也別餵食老爺甜點"說完,看了一群發抖著小鳥們,還有震驚的大蝙蝠一枚,微微一笑把眾人吃完的物品收了收退了下去

"達米,你在做什麼?"迪克坐在沙發上伸懶腰,挑著一隻眉,手戳了戳坐在沙發地毯上正在做些什麼的達米安,達米安不耐煩的撥開迪克作怪的手,坐在另一邊的提姆看了達米安正在包裝的禮物,也用手戳了戳目前沒有退去嬰兒肥臉蛋的達米安的臉頰,達米安青筋跳了跳,翻身起來,把提姆壓倒在地

"戳什麼戳!!本大爺的臉頰是你可以戳的嘛!!!"壓在提姆身上,用力地想要把提姆壓倒,提姆呵呵,"你以為你可以打過我嗎?"說完雙腳交叉把達米安給掀倒在地,一開始戳著達米安的兇手,早已經離開兩個鳥寶寶的旁邊,湊近拿起手機錄影的傑森旁"等等也給我一份"

"當然可以.提姆再多使力一點,惡魔崽子他不怕的"

"托德你是站誰身邊的呀!!"

"喔,我站迪克身邊"

"喔~小翅膀"說完撲倒傑森,"挖靠!迪基鳥你快放開我!!"

"哈哈,你看你"

傑森甩開了身上的牛皮糖迪克,伸手把正在嘲笑他的達米安舉起來,'呵呵,那你看你呢小矮子'

"!!傑森.托德!!!!你給我放下來"達米安想踹把他舉起來的傑森,但是因為大約不可明訴的詭異原因

,達米安被迪克抓住他的腰,而已經脫離了戰場的提姆,已經架好了手機.把所有的內容給錄了進去,還有閒情逸致的倒了杯咖啡

打鬧了一陣子後,四隻小鳥都躺在沙發跟地毯上,迪克伸個懶腰.看了看時間."我想我們應該去幫阿福忙了"

"迪克,我想除了傑森外,我們去廚房的話,阿福一定會把我們趕出來的"

"代替品,你很清楚嘛"

"TT"

"還是可以幫忙的,我可以幫忙沖麥片"

"這個不需要你幫"

"我也可以幫忙的"

"你能幫什麼忙"

"至少可以幫忙切菜?"

"這個我也行"

"..............."

"!!!!!!"

四隻小鳥全部跳了起來,轉頭看著穿著休閒服的布魯斯,而布魯斯很認真地看著四隻小鳥

小鳥們.......小鳥們抖了抖

小鳥們你看我我看你,沒義氣地把鳥媽媽推出去,迪克不爽地看了自家鳥寶寶們,布魯斯轉身往廚房的方向去,無視了廚房外的牌子,布魯斯老爺禁止踏入廚房,迪克笑嘻嘻地跟了上去,傑森冷笑著跟在後面,提姆跟達米安互看一眼也跟了上去,但還是在後面你扯我我扯你的

"布魯斯你真的不會被阿福趕出來嗎?"

"反正我絕對不會被趕出去的"

"呵,托德你不要說的這麼肯定,阿福他也絕對不會把父親趕出去的,最多被禁小甜餅"

"達米安,那很嚴重了,是說多的小甜餅我們可以在平分一下"

"..............迪克,傑森,提姆,達米安..........我想我還在這呢"

"沒關係的布魯斯,我們不介意的"

".............喂"

廚房門外

阿福在裡面準備著耶誕夜的食物,廚房裡漫著食物的香氣,一群小鳥加一隻大蝙蝠在外頭,探頭探腦的,想踏進去,又怕被阿福趕出來,布魯斯深吸一口氣,踏入了廚房

"我還以為老爺少爺們準備在門外築巢呢"邊說邊放下了手中的調味料

"阿福,我是想問有甚麼我們可以幫忙的"

"對呀對呀,我們能幫上忙的"小鳥們猛點頭道

阿福看著身旁的孩子們,不由得露出了笑容,他走到了收藏室前,拉開櫃子,上面吊著很多件圍裙

"那要先請少爺們穿上圍裙,這樣才不會弄髒"

"阿福,你人真好"迪克開心地跑了過去,挑起圍裙來,這裡的圍裙大小都有不一樣,只是有些看起來蠻可愛的,看這件圍裙的大小,大概只有達米安可以穿了,手拎著那件可愛的荷葉邊圍裙想著

旁邊的布魯斯跟提姆早早就選好了自己的圍裙,傑森早就有屬於他自己的圍裙了,就剩下迪克跟達米安還沒有穿上圍裙,達米安拿起黑色的圍裙,穿上去,大到拖地,提姆忍不住地笑出聲

"想也知道你是穿迪克手上的那件"女僕"圍裙,看看這件大小適合你呢,"

"德雷克!!!"

"達米,我也想看你穿"

"格雷森!!"

"是呀,小孩還是穿小孩的衣服,多適合呀"

"托德!!!"

"達米安,你不穿嗎?"

"父.....父親!!"

"達米安少爺,目前只有這件大小適合你"

"潘尼沃斯!!"

最後,迫於眾人的淫威(期待),穿上了可愛的荷葉邊圍裙,達米安碎碎念的說下不為例,旁邊的迪克安慰著他,順手摸了他的頭

"不要摸!"

"喔,順手"傑森也順手的走過去摸了達米安的頭,提姆等著傑森離開的達米安的頭後,也順手上去摸了摸

"嗯,順手"

"阿,不要再摸了,在摸就要禿了,會長不高的"達米安抓狂的拍掉提姆的手,無視了在後頭蠢蠢欲動想要跟上的布魯斯

阿福微笑的看著他們,等他們打鬧完後,拍拍手請少爺們看他這邊,微笑地對著他們道:"請少爺們來這邊,布魯斯老爺的話,請把這些蛋給打了,記得要把蛋白跟蛋黃分開,我想這對布魯斯老爺來說這很簡單的吧"

往前推了兩個大玻璃碗跟一小藍蛋,布魯斯看著在阿福身後的大型籃子裡的蛋問:"那些不用打嗎?"

"布魯斯老爺,我們先來做最簡單的英式甜點,就連廚房殺手的您都能做的"

"......好吧"

傑森已經把所需要的物品都拿到桌上,順便把食譜遞給了提姆,提姆看了看,開始秤量重量,迪克把打蛋機還有一堆玻璃碗放在桌上,達米安他發現大家都有事做,就他沒事,嘟著一張臉看著大家

"阿福你是要做司康對吧,那要不要也做馬芬蛋糕?那個也很簡單"傑森分著桌上的物品,而提姆跟迪克把奶油分成一小塊一小塊的,達米安照著阿福的指示把麵粉放了下去,布魯斯站在旁邊看著阿福把其中一個玻璃碗推到他面前,遞給了他一把刮刀

"?"布魯斯一臉疑問?

"布魯斯老爺,請你把你面前的東西一一放進去.稍微攪拌它就可以了.少爺們也是,請把面前的給攪拌均勻"

"這個簡單,看我的"迪克瘋狂的攪拌著他的碗,傑森熟練的拌勻它,提姆表示.....不是有攪拌機?達米安抱著他的碗用力地攪拌它

"接下來就等它醒麵了,接下來我們來做其他的東西"拿起布魯斯分好的蛋液,也是分成了六份.拉出烤小蛋糕的蛋糕盤

"接著我們來做蛋糕,因為今天有閃電家族的人會來,所以除了我們外訂的東西外,我們可以做些杯子蛋糕來請正聯跟少年正義聯盟還有少年泰坦(少年悍將)的人吃,尤其是我們今天幫忙的人比較多,可以多做一些請他們吃"

普林斯跟特雷弗宅邸

戴安娜跟史蒂夫兩人正在準備把禮物塞到那個盒子裡,卡西經過他們旁邊看了下那個禮物盒,看著依依不捨地想把冰淇淋一年招待卷放進去的戴安娜一眼,史蒂夫表示等等我再買一本給你,戴安娜眼睛都亮了起來,手比了個二,史蒂夫忍痛的點了頭,戴安娜開心的撲倒了史蒂夫,卡西跟康娜喔的咬碎了手裡的冰棒,互看一眼,聳聳肩各做各的去了

"挖,真的是很黏呀,都覺得眼睛裡都使閃光"

"真的,他們不膩呀,眼都覺得累了"

"我先走一步,等下在韋恩莊園見,bye~"

"bye~"

其他人都陸陸續續地前往韋恩莊園


End file.
